


Told you not to worry (but maybe thats a lie)

by That_1_dead_inside_kid



Series: He was the loyal one [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Bro Idk wtf to tag, How Do I Tag, I am nowhere close to being done with this story, Insane Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, and it has 19 pages I-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_dead_inside_kid/pseuds/That_1_dead_inside_kid
Summary: This takes place a month or so after the first book.Tubbo is now under the authority of Schlatt. His friends are gone and he starts to misplace his loyalty a little bit.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: He was the loyal one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AH Tommy is making me even more emotionally unstable I am going to write a small oneshot series on him cus holy fuck.

He remembers when Tommy and Wilbur came up to them all and talked about how they were running for President and Vice President. Then a few days later Quackity came to them saying that he would be running as well. In Tubbo’s opinion that's where he would say things went to actual shit. Swag2020 and Pog2020 being placed all throughout both lands. Then was the day for debates. That had been an actual pissing contest. 

They held it up in Kings Court. A lot of yelling between both parties occurred that day. Tubbo hadn’t been afraid to call them out on it. It was a pissing contest. Fundy also tried running, no one was really sure if he was or not. 

“Pog2020!” Tommy yelled at the other side throwing his arm over Tubbo and smiling down at the shorter. 

“No! Swag2020!” Quackity was quick to yell back. They had made posters and everything. The billboard that usually got griefed. The one or 2 Coconut2020 posters they had seen. 

They all knew Pog2020 would win. There was no doubt about it. Not even Swag 2020 having George on their side would be enough. 

When it came to the day of the rally, it was supposed to be a good one. Dream had finally agreed to unbanning Jschlatt, it was supposed to be him going and endorsing Pog2020. 

“Democracy is overrated,” Where was Schlatt going with this? Tommy and Wilbur seemed nervous and panicked. As anyone should be if that's what their endorsements say. 

“That’s- That’s right. You think you need a president?” Tommy and Wilbur were trying to just get him to stop, 

“You think you need- I’ll be my own president!” Tubbo’s breath got caught in his throat. What the actual hell was happening. Tommy and Wilbur were quick to shut him down, trying to scoot him from the stand as Tommy grabbed the mic.

“And this was our endorsement!” He was sweating as Wilbur tried to get him off the stage. After that Jschlatt just kept spewing things, only one thing he said seemed somewhat sincere. 

“His Vice President stole my women!” He seemed upset as he glared at Quackity, but the others tried to laugh it off. 

“And what? You think you want Wilbur?” He was pointing at this man and his face had become sad somehow and he glanced over at him, 

“He stole my heart.” Wilbur seemed to go from very confused to flustered to just having a sad look on his face.

“I- Schlatt- I’m- I.” But he just couldn’t find the words to say anything. They were finally able to get him off the stage after he somehow managed to endorse Fundy. 

The debate didn’t last long after that. Everyone was on edge after that. 

The day of Elections came too fast, everyone was trying to keep calm. “With nine precent of the vote, in fourth place, is Coconut2020.” Fundy was still happy and basically pumped his fists and hugged Niki tightly. 

“With sixteen precent of the votes, coming in third place is Schlatt2020.” Schlatt was standing farther back on the stage then the rest of them but from what Tubbo could see, Schlatt didn’t seem to care. 

**_Why was he being so nonchalant about it? Was there more to this? Why was Schlatt so calm about losing?_ **

“In second place, with thirty precent of the popular vote, is led by,” Wilbur took a shaky breath which made Tubbo’s stomach drop. 

“The party leader Quackity.” Wilbur still didn’t seem happy. 

**_Why in the hell wasn’t Wilbur cheering happily like Tommy?_** Tommy was jumping on the stage cheering and wooing. Quackity didn’t seem to upset and Tubbo just couldn’t understand why. 

**_They had just lost they should be upset or angry or anything but looking somewhat smug._ **

Wilbur got Tommy to calm down for a moment. 

“The winner of the popular vote by forty-five precent is Pog2020.” Wilbur smiled at that and looked to Tommy who had gone back to cheering and just overall being happy. Niki had started clapping and the L’Manbergians were cheering and smiling at eachother. But Tubbo felt dread come back to his stomach. 

“But wait, wait a minute guys.” Everyone was being too happy or upset to even hear what he had to say at that moment. 

“Tommy, calm down a minute. I think Quackity already knows, but” He sighed.

“Two nights ago on the night of the election, the night of the announcement of Schlatt2020, and Coconut2020.” Tubbo could hear Schlatt laughing. 

**_Why the_ ** **_hell_ ** **_was he laughing._ **

“Quackity made a deal with the leader,” Tubbo had the urge to throw up right there,

“of Schlatt2020. With uhm, Mr.Jschlatt stood behind me.” Wilbur took in a shaky breath.

“Quackity said that no matter what happens, Quackity would pull Swag2020 vote on with Schlatt2020 votes. Which means,” 

**_No, no way in hell was this going in the direction he was thinking it was going in._ **

“Pog2020 got forty-five precent of the popular vote,” Wilbur wasn’t even staring out towards the crowd anymore. He was just watching Quackity smugly stride up next to Jschlatt.

“Meaning that the coalition government of Schlatt2020 and Swag2020 got forty-six percent of the vote.” Quackity had a smile, while Tubbo watched Tommy’s face go from confusion to complete devastation. The broken no from Niki, the confusion from Eret, the laughing from the other party. Confusion had washed over everyone quickly. 

“Meaning that tonight, lady and gentlemen.” Wilbur was keeping up a good front he really was. 

“On Tuesday, the 22nd of September 2020,” He pointed behind him as one hand gripped the podium. 

“Schlatt2020 has been inaugurated.” Quackity was cheering, while George was laughing way too smugly. Wilbur just gripped the podium trying to keep his composure. Niki came up to him and was talking very quietly to him. And Tommy?

Tommy was standing still as confusion and hurt was written all over his face. He looked like he couldn’t breathe. All Tubbo wanted to do in that moment was go up to him and hug him. Tell him that they would get through it together. 

Wilbur was talking again but he couldn’t hear anything. Not until after Schlatt got to the mic and looked Tommy dead in the eyes. 

“Tommy, get off my podium.” Tommy looked down at the crowd and quickly back to Schlatt. 

Tommy got off and sat himself next to Wilbur. 

_ What the hell was happening? _

“My first decree as president- AS EMPEROR!” Schlatt had a wicked grin across his face as he stared Wilbur and Tommy down. 

“Is to REVOKE, the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit.” Tubbo could hear Niki scream and Eret shout in confusion and hurt. When he saw everyone else pull out weapons he knew exactly what the hell was happening. They were hunting them down. 

_ Shit. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy makes me sad :(

Tubbo ran into the walls of L’Manberg and after seeing the quick death message show up of Wilbur his heart went into his throat. He couldn’t hear anything, not through their coms, not through the speakers they put all around for today. He let his feet take him to the base he made for them. 

They weren’t there. When he heard his name was when he zoned back in. 

“Who could fire Tubbo? I mean, he’s Tubbo!” Schlatts tone almost sounded mocking and that made bile rise to his throat. He froze. 

**_What? No, no no no no. He was supposed to go with Tommy and Wilbur where were they?_ **

“Tubbo come up here!” Schlatt sounded happy, and that sent shivers down his spine. 

“I- Ok?”  **_Shit_ ** _.  _ He definitely should have not responded. 

“Tubbo?” He could hear Tommy’s voice break over coms and he just wanted to go to them. 

Instead he went to the stage and found himself faced with this, this new government. 

“Get up here Tubbo! Come on, let everyone see you. You’re my right hand man now.” He listened and he was at a loss for words even as Schlatt patted his back. “Tubbo?” Another broken word from Tommy. 

He could hear Eret yell something about an unexpected betrayal Niki was crying, she was sobbing her arms were wrapped around herself and Eret was trying his best to comfort her. Fundy was happy, at least that's what he could get from his facial expressions. 

“I have a second decree as President! Everyone tune in for this one.” The wicked smile on his face still there made Tubbo want to vomit. 

“My second decree as president! Is to tear down these walls,” Tubbo snapped his head to look at Schlatt. He heard a No from Eret and Niki’s sobbing got harder to drown out. Fundy shouted out a yes which made him look at the fox. “So we can expand of course, citizens of L’Manberg, get to work.” 

Tubbo made his way to walls and just stared. “I don’t pay you to cry Tubbo, now tear down this wall.” He was crying? 

“Tubbo you can’t do this! I built these walls, we built these walls! Tubbo come on, you didn’t hurt them before! Why now?” Eret stood in front of him now. _ The man who had been his brother, listened to his sobs made him feel better. The man who made him realize betraying L’Manberg wasn’t worth it, betraying  _ **_Tommy_ ** _ wasn’t worth it.  _

“I’m sorry Eret.” Was all he could get out. He started tearing down with the others. He could hear Niki yelling at him, calling him a traitor.  **_Is this the reaction he would have gotten all those months ago?_ **

“Tubbo you can't tear down these signs! You just can’t.” Eret was standing in front of them holding out his arms. 

“Tubbo come on! You don’t have to do this, I can do it for you.” Now Quackity was standing next to Eret.  **_Why was he trying to convince him to stop? To keep what shred of loyalty he had to Tommy and Wilbur? He didn’t even want this. What did he want?_ **

His arms moved before he could stop them and one sign was now destroyed just one more. Even with the cries for him to stop he steeled himself and repeated his reaction from before. 

They broke down the rest of the wall by the night. After that Schlatt had declared he had one more decree to announce before the night was over. Hours before this everyone saw the message that had Technoblade arrival. The idea of being on the wrong side of that terrified him. 

“My third decree as president is to rename L’Manberg, to Manberg. Because let's be honest here, we don’t take L’s, am I right?” Schlatt seemed so confident about this decision. “No! I will never call it that!” Niki was yelling at him, Eret held her back. She was fuming, he had never seen her this angry. “You’re a bastard traitor Fundy! I hope you take that to the grave with you.” She was storming off in the direction of her house. 

Maybe Fundy’s face didn’t give away what he was feeling but his ears, tail and posture sure as hell did. “‘Excuse me, Manberg? That’s so fucking stupid.” Tommy, that was Tommy. Tubbo stifled a smile and he could see Schlatt roll his eyes and disconnect from the call. Not about an hour later they were asking for a meeting in the white house. 

Tommy, Wilbur and Technoblade were standing outside the whitehouse. Schlatt got there first and opened the door and the three of them walked in. Tubbo felt it was unnecessary that this many people from Manberg would be here, outnumbering his friends. 

“So gentlemen, what is it that was so important, that you called for a meeting, in a land where two of you are banned from, that you needed to talk to me?” Schlatt had an almost mocking tone. He stood next to Schlatt which meant he was across from Tommy. They made eye contact and memories of earlier that day fled into his thoughts 

_ Tubbo doesn’t really remember how he had gotten into the call with Tommy or Wilbur he just had.  _

_ “Do you like it there?” That made Tubbo’s whole thought process go out the fucking window. How in the hell was he supposed to like there? His best friend was banned, someone he looks up to looked so pained and hurt when he helped tear down the wall, he had to watch his leader run for his life with his best friend, he watched another friend break down and sob her eyes out, and he watched two friends gladly pledge their allegiance to the new president. What about this was there to like?  _

_ “Tubbo,” That snapped him from his thoughts, “Do. You. Like. It. There.”  _

_ “No”  _

_ “Good, then you can be our Hercules Mulligan, our man on the inside.”  _

_ “I got that reference! Yeah I can do that, I wanna be the man on the inside Wilbur!”  _

_ “Good. Tommy kick him from the call.”  _

_ “That’s a little harsh Wil-”  _

_ Tommy still kicked him anyway. His heart filled with warmth knowing that his friends still trusted him.  _

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Schlatt and frowned. He hadn’t really been paying attention but all he knew was that there was now a book being tossed and he caught it on instinct. 

“Give me the book Tubbo!” Schlatt startled him with his yelling and he hastily shoved the book into his hands. He stumbled back and opened the door next to him and shut it. 

“Hey! Don’t yell at Tubbo!” Tommy was defending him, he usually had a knack of doing that. He was curled up in a small ball trying to make himself unnoticeable even if no one was able to see him. 

Punz opened the door and frowned at him. Tubbo quickly got up and smiled at him. Leaving the room and standing with everyone again. 

The whole entire meeting went by in a blur. He had remembered that Tommy would be having a guest over, they were given Visas and now he was escorting them out. Schlatt yelled something about how he was only really taxing Niki and Techno had made a joke off that. He really couldn’t care to listen, even as Techno spurred out about how it was only a joke. 

“Tubbo what news do you have for us?” Wilbur stopped beside him and looked at him. Tommy stopped in front of him while Techno kept walking. 

“I-” Tubbo’s eyes flitted to Techno, he had wondered if what Schlatt had said was really true.

_ “Don’t worry ‘bout Technoblade, Quackity.” Schlatt smiled at the other man, he was tense at Technoblade’s arrival but all Tubbo could feel was a sense of calm knowing that he had to have come to help their friends.  _

_ “What does that mean Schlatt?” The male in the beanie was trying to compose himself.  _

_ “Well, what I mean is that we don’t have to worry about Technoblade. I hired him or ya know just made a deal with him. He’s our man on the inside. I guess.”  _

“What is it Tubbo?” Wilbur’s tone got harsher and the shorter boy flinched. 

“I can’t say.” Tubbo didn’t know where to look so his eyes landed on Tommy and the hurt look on the boy broke him. He tugged on Tommy’s coat to bring him slightly bring him down to his height and whispered to him. 

One hand cupping his ear the other on the coat.

“Schlatt said something about Techno working for him.” It was so quiet that if Tommy hadn’t been standing next to him like this he for sure wouldn’t be able to hear it. 

Tommy looked at the shorter and swallowed. Tubbo let him go and looked over to Wilbur. “Are you sure?” He could only nod at Tommy. He looked back at Technoblade one last time before scurrying off. He wondered how they would take that news. 

He got back to Schlatt and just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am failing like 4 classes fuuuuuuuck

**Author's Note:**

> I've written up a lot of the second book and I am finally getting to the spicy part and-


End file.
